Complete Nonsense
by Athie Lestrade
Summary: Just random little short stories that I wrote. KaiShin and possibly some other random pairings in there... depends on my mood. Though there wil lbe some with no pairings at all. Mostly Yaoi, so go away if you hate it.
1. Missing You

Kaito smiled and ruffled Shinichi's hair. He leaned in to kiss the detective-

* * *

**SYSTEM: I'm sorry. You have run out of Yaoi minutes. Please insert coin.**

* * *

_You fumble in your pocket for a quarter, finding only dimes and loonies._  
_"Damn." You mutter and search your pockets again._ _This time you find a quarter and shove it into the Yaoi machine._

* * *

-and missed by half an inch. He stopped, confused and tried again. He missed again. The magician frowned and moved his face away from Shinichi's.

"What the heck?" Kaito muttered and turns Shinichi's head nearly 180 degrees in both directions, searching for what could possibly be causing him to miss.

Shinichi giggled and chastely kissed Kaito on the nose.

"Your out of practice, Dear!" The detective teased and stuck his tongue out at his lover. Kaito took that as a personal challenge and smirked.

"Well then." He growled out playfully and moved towards Shinichi. "I'd better start practicing. Wouldn't want to disappoint you."


	2. Love Is Love

The moon glimmered in the distance as he sat on the roof's edge.

He absently fiddled with his shirt sleeves and waited for KID.

"Tonight's the night that I'll tell him." He whispered.

"Tell me what?" A teasing voice asked, close to his ear.

He blushed a little and stood up, avoiding KID's gaze.

"I have to tell you that... you were right." He said.

"Of course I was right!" KID exclaimed momentously, then paused.

"...What exactly, am I right about this time?"

"About..." He hesitated then added quietly. "About me being in love."

"Oh, about that!" KID said, smiling. "It's the Mouri girl isn't it?"

"No." Shinichi said. "It's not her. After being Conan... I see her as a sister."

"Then who is it?" The thief asked curiously, inching closer.

"It's you." Shinichi said in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you." KID said and moved closer. "Say again?"

"It's always been you." The detective said, turning away to look at the moon.

A hand grabbed his should, spinning him around as he prepared for rejection.

"Is that... true?" KID asked, voice breaking. He nodded and waited.

The thief rested his head on the detective's shoulder, shaking uncontrollably.

"Thank goodness." KID whispered and leaned away to look at his face.

Shinichi stood stock-still, shock flooding his features.

"You...?" Shinichi asked. "You aren't going to say it's impossible?"

KID chuckled a bit. Then the thief did something that Shinichi didn't expect.

KID leaned in close and kissed his favorite detective.

"I love you too." KID said, a slight smile playing across his face.


	3. Attention

"But it's embarrassing!" Shinichi grumbled and pushed away the magician. Kaito tsked loudly and pulled the detective close to him, spinning them into a waltz.

"You've got to dance like there's nobody watching." Kaito instructed, twirling the detective with one hand.

"Love like you'll never be hurt." The magician whispered as he pressed their lips together in a quiet embrace.

"Sing like there's nobody listening." Kaito sang loudly. Shinichi hesitantly added his own voice as Kaito nodded encouragingly.

"And live like it's heaven on earth." Kaito ended the verse with a little smile.

"That's all well and good for you." Shinichi said with a scowl. "You like the attention."

"Ah, but you can learn to love it my dear Shin-chan." Kaito said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I'm okay with just your attention." Shinichi muttered, blushing and looking away.

"Is that so?" He asked, smirking. He tugged the detective closer and kissed him.

"Yeah... I'm fine like this." Shinichi said softly against the magician's lips.


	4. It Can Wait

"I won't be denied by you." He growled out, voice low and full of unspoken warning. He moved closer to the teenage detective, every inch the predator. His eyes were cold, and merciless. So very unlike the thief that he knew. It would be almost frightening if Hakuba hadn't known what the thief wanted. Then again, that also made it worse.

"KID, think about this rationally." Hakuba said, as calmingly as he could. "Even if I was bent that way, which I'm  
not, how would you keep your civilian persona a secret?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, the reason for KID to exist, it's gone." Kaito said. Pain flickered through the thief's eyes before returning to normal. Or, what they had been several seconds ago. KID's normal eyes were warm, cheerful and full of gleeful insanity. "The only thing I have left.. is you.

"Aoko won't forgive me, I messed up with Shinichi," KID's poker face looked about ready to crack, right then and there, "and Akako... she's still mad about, me, in general. You are the one thing that I haven't screwed-up."

"Yes, but this isn't solving anything." Hakuba insisted. "This doesn't make Aoko forgive you, it doesn't fix things with Kudo, it won't make Akako any less angry. All you're doing is looking for a way to dull the pain and this, this is not the answer. All you're doing is making me more likely to-"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence, as Kaito locked their lips together. The thief's tongue slid into his mouth and overwhelmed him. He moaned slightly, forgetting all about the argument he had prepared a second ago. He barely even registered the police sirens as they screamed past on the street far below them, searching for KID and the gem he'd stolen.

'The gem KID stole...' Hakub slowly processed the thought, working through the haze that the magician had induced, determining why it sounded so wrong. 'KID said that the reason for him to exist, was gone. Then, why is he still stealing?'

He gently pushed at the thief's chest, trying to get him to move away. But Kaito was having none of it. He simply rammed his tongue further down the detective's throat. Hakuba stopped trying to fight and concentrated on remembering to breath. Kaito finally pulled away slightly, allowing them both some time to recover their breathe.

"If... If the reason... for you to exist... if it's gone... then why... why are you still stealing?" Hakuba asked, panting slightly from loss of oxygene.

"How else would I see you? If I went to your house, you'd only call the police on me." Kaito murmured, stroking the detective's hair with a free hand.

"That's true. I do have an obligation to catch you." Hakuba admitted. The thought hit him that he wasn't fufilling that obligation right now, when he was presented with a perfect oppertunity. He pushed the buttons on his cellphone through his pockets, and started to dial Nakamori. A feeling of guilt overwhelmed him as he stared at KID's pained face. He clicked the cancel button and decided that his "Capture KID" obsession could wait for a day or two.

* * *

**AN:** ...no idea where that came from. My first HakuKai and they are decidedly OOC... I'll call this one a failure and try to do better next time I suppose. I still like the idea though so I decided to post it.

This was actually inspired by the song "Animal" by Neon Trees. I heard the "I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you." and that's how this whole thing started! XD

Hope you could at least laugh at my failure, I had a lot of fun writing it!

P.S Sorry HakuKai fans, did not mean to offend with my fail OOCishness... :)


	5. Happy Birthday Silver!

First of all, I just want to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER-CHAN! You're one of my best friends and I love ya to pieces. Hope it's a very special day for you and that you get lots of presents! On that note, here's one from me. Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

He raced around the corner, magic tricks already falling out of his pockets as he grinned with nervous excitement. Kaito tried to make his heart calm down as he picked up the fallen props before rushing forwards once again. He spotted Shinichi as he rounded the corner and sucked in a breath to call out. All the air whooshed out of him when he saw Mouri standing next to his boyfriend. They shared a smile and laughed. He felt a pang of jealousy and moved out of sight, deciding to watch them for a few moments longer.

'Who am I to say that he loves me, when he still smiles like that for her.' He thought despairingly. Kaito followed them, staying a few feet behind the two friends. Snippets of conversation floated back to him. He heard Shinichi ask where he was. Mouri gave a small frown and shook her head, indicating that she didn't know.

"He was supposed to meet me today, fifteen minutes ago." Shinichi said, sounding a bit worried. The detective looked to the path behind them as if, his boyfriend might appear out of thin air. Which actually wouldn't be that extraordinary. "Kaito's almost never late. Do you think something happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, do you think he's okay?" Mouri asked, also sounding worried. "Should we look for him?"

"I'm wrong... he does care." Kaito whispered fondly, then added sarcastically. "He just doesn't show it very well."

The magician stepped out from behind a tree and waved at them. Shinichi's face lit up with a smile, before yelling at him about being late. He ran up and hugged the detective, nearly knocking him off his feet. Shinichi wrapped an arm around the magician to keep him from falling.

"Kaito...? What's wrong?" Shinichi asked him. Kaito looked up at him and removed his arms.

"Nothing much." He said and leaned in to kiss his detective. "I just love you, that's all."

"What brought that up?" Shinichi asked, blushing lightly.

"Misunderstanding. It's fixed now." Kaito said, grinning. He grabbed Shinichi's hand and swung him around a few times as Mouri laughed at them in the background. Shinichi wouldn't give up on him that easily. He absolutely, wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**AN:** This is an idea that I had a while ago... it was actually inspired by a song called "Who Am I To Say" by Hope. Here's the link: (It might not work... I hope it does.)

_www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=LI1lRp2HTYA_

I was still trying to write songfics at the time, and I was failing spectacularly. Anyways, enough about that.

I hope you liked it Silver-chan and I'll talk to ya later! :)


	6. KID's Christmas Present

She rummaged through her bag, letting out a soft string of curses when she couldn't find her cell phone.

"I must have left it at Shinichi's house." She muttered and grabbed her coat. She jogged to her friend's house.

She quietly turned the key and slipped inside, willing herself not to trip over anything.

Side-stepping the vase and tiptoeing past several doors, slowly making her way to the library.

She stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath. The infiltrator gently turned the knob and pulled the door open, wincing as it creaked.

She looked down at the floor curiously as yellow light seeped through the doorway and peeked inside.

Inside the room an unlikely scene was taking place. Kaitou KID and Shinichi sat straight across from each other, chatting like old friends.

She stared in utter disbelief as Shinichi refilled the thief's coffee.

She was about to burst into the room when KID snapped his fingers, causing a red and green puff of smoke to appear in Shinichi's lap.

The smoke slowly cleared away, leaving a brightly wrapped present behind. Shinichi eyed it warily.

"Will it explode?" He asked, only half joking as he flicked open the card attached to the box.

"Nope, no tricks. It's a genuine Christmas present!" KID exclaimed proudly.

He read the card aloud. "_To: My Favorite Detective From: Kaitou KID ~ Merry Christmas!"_

Shinichi smiled softly and tugged at the ribbons. He pulled at the wrapping paper and frowned, still tugging at the paper.

"What did you do, use a whole roll of tape?" Shinichi asked with some frustration.

"Two actually." KID said and grabbed the box from Shinichi. He gently peeled back the paper until only a card board box was left underneath.

Shinichi carefully took off the top and smiled in delight, extracting a small novel from its depths. He flipped through the pages, smile growing wider still.

"I haven't read this one." He said happily. KID looked at him in mock horror.

"Of course not! Do you think that I, the great KID-sama, would be so utterly mundane as to get a book that you've already read?" KID said in an injured tone of voice.

Shinichi rolled his eyes before looking downwards guiltily.

"I-I didn't really think that you would come so I… I didn't get you anything." Shinichi said looking downcast. KID reached over and ruffled his hair.

"I would never miss an appointment with my favorite detective. Besides, the present problem is easily rectified." KID stood up and grinned.

"Stand right there." KID said, motioning to a spot on the floor. Shinichi hesitated before stepping into place.

KID moved closer to Shinichi, stopping when their foreheads were only 2 inches away from each other.

"I-Idiot what are you doing?" Shinichi stammered, blushing in the dim light.

"I'm just collecting my Christmas present, Shin-chan." KID said softly and pointed upwards. Shinichi looked up and paled.

Hanging above them was a small stick of mistletoe with a bright red ribbon tied around it.

Shinichi looked back at KID, intending to protest but his mouth soon found itself otherwise occupied.

Ran quietly shut the door and leaned against it, heart pounding. Muffled voices floated through the door.

"K-KID wha-" Shinichi whimpered.

"-Shut up." KID growled softly.

Ran stood up and walked to the front door, making sure to lock it behind her. She turned and walked away.

"Sonoko would have a fit if she heard about this." She mused. A faint buzzing sound emanated from her pocket, she pulled out her cell and stared at it with disbelief.

She smiled at the "missing" cell phone and flipped it open.

_1 new text message: Kudo Shinichi - Merry Christmas_ _Ran_. She gently closed the phone.

"Merry Christmas Shinichi." She whispered and walked home, humming under her breath.


	7. Connected

He clutched at the note with trembling hands. The detective stood, rooted to the spot by pure terror.

_You did a nice job hiding but you forgot to cover your tracks.  
__A few questions here and there. A threat or two there.  
__It wasn't hard to piece together once we knew what we were looking for.  
__Be ready, we're coming for you._

He knew who it was from, though they left no name. The Black Organization had found him. On the back of the note was a short message in messy hiragana.

_Sorry Cool Kid, I couldn't hide the evidence -Vermouth_

He carefully folded the note and slipped it into his pocket. Shinichi reached for the door knob and turn it, revealing a long corridor.

He slowly walked down the hallway, hand on the wall to steady him. He followed the hallway straight into the living room. Shinichi scanned the room, looking for his cell phone.

He spotted it, half-way across the room and shuffled over to it. Flipping it open he saw that Ran had called him. He ignored it and hit speed dial one.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line cheerfully.

"Kaito, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?" He asked. Kaito hummed his approval.

"Which room are you in?" Kaito asked.

"The living room." He said and hung up. Shinichi held the phone close to his heart and waited.

* * *

_**Hi. I'm back! In case you've forgotten I'm Scott! I come in here and change the scene :D**_

_**But I better let you get back to reading so byebye!**_

* * *

"You're… breaking up… with me?" Kaito asked in shock. "But we-"

"Don't you get it?" He interrupted, wanting to end this quickly. Kaito shook his head.

"No… I don't understand." The magician said. "I mean… why now? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It's just over." He said and turned his back as the tears threatened to overflow. A gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder.

"Then why are you crying?" Kaito asked softly. He let the sobs overtake him. Shinichi turned to look at Kaito.

"Because it's a lie." He managed to choke out. He pulled in a shuddering breath and collapsed. Kaito caught him and pulled him to a chair.

"What happened?" Kaito asked when he had calmed down. He sniffed a bit and looked away.

"The Black Organization… they found me. They'll kill everyone connected to me, everyone I care about." He said bitterly. "So I won't care anymore!"

Shinichi's eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke the final words. Kaito hadn't seen the detective look so angry in ages. Kaito's eyes softened a little.

"I can take care of myself Shin-chan." The magician said. He looked at Kaito sharply.

"What about KID?" He asked doubtfully. "What if they find out that you're KID?"

"I think they've known who KID is for a long time now." Kaito said with a small chuckle. The magician looked meaningfully at Shinichi. "Besides… KID is useless if he can't protect anyone."

He cracked a smile and let himself fall back into the soft chair. He glanced at Kaito.

"So… what's the plan lover?" He asked.

"Well…"


	8. Untangled

"If only," I sighed, "there was a way to undo this whole mess!" I shook my head clear of the negative thoughts that had plagued me since the event took place and decided to look at the situation again, this time with a, hopefully, dispassionate approach, for it would not do to entangle myself further within the problem. No, it would not do at all.

"Unfortunately, my prince," said the familiar voice of Kaito, my dear best friend who was soon to be hung, if he kept aggravating me. "We have yet to discover a ploy that can rid us of the, ahem, mess, that the queen has launched us into." He said all this very gravely, but there was a twinkle of merriment in his eyes that made me want to hit him, very hard, consequences be damned.

Suddenly the wind picked up and wind breezed through his brown hair, leaving it more ruffled than usual. Kaito's hair was startlingly similar to a bird's nest on the best of days and, well, nothing but time, patience, and a lot of hot water could untangle. I knew because I was the only one he'd let anywhere near his hair on days like that (the rest had no patience for it, and started to rush which, was not a very good idea) as such, I was the one forced to untangle it.

"The queen can go hang." I muttered, irritated.

"You mustn't speak of your lady mother that way!" He admonished. I rolled my eyes at him, and permitted myself a small smile. Kaito always knows how to cheer me up, even if he _is_ the most annoying person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. My smile widened into a grin as I remembered our first meeting.

* * *

"Prince, this is the new attendant I spoke of. His name is Kuroba Kaito, and he will attend to you from now onward " Heizou bowed and left the room, leaving me alone with my new attendant. I watched him through half lidded eyes, studying him curiously. It was odd to see an attendant so young.

He was as tall, maybe taller than me, and though he was lean and wiry, I could tell there was muscle there. He wouldn't be here if there wasn't any. Even during times of peace like we were experiencing nowadays, the personal attendants to the Royal family doubled as a body guard. The personal attendants had many jobs, and depending of on the person not all of them could be fulfilled. Looking at the person in front of me, I tried to decide what roles he would fulfill.

He'd be a bodyguard, obviously. Based on his age, my father was expecting him to be a confidant, but that would depend on his personality, and I'd be the judge of that. And his hands… they were well callused in odd places. There was also evidence that he handled animals often, judging but the faint scratches on his hand and forearm. It was decidedly odd, as attendants didn't need to handle any sort of animals, nor should he have had the opportunity. The attendant trainees started early, at age seven, and generally stayed in classes for a maximum of ten years.

Now, he looked about 17, so he must have just gotten out of training. I couldn't be his first "assignment" that he'd taken; Heizou wouldn't have allowed it, no matter what my father ordered. The old butler did things by the book or not at all. I smiled, remembering all the arguments he'd gotten into with my father.

"Ah! You smiled!" I looked up, and saw that Kaito was grinning. "Heizou said it would be hard work trying to make you smile, so I was prepared to do a show, but I guess I don't have to anymore."

"What do you mean by a show?" I asked, inwardly cursing Heizou. The man had a lot of annoying habits. Telling people useless information was one of them. Unfortunately, his son, the cook, had inherited most of them. Especially the ones I found most annoying.

"I meant this!" He exclaimed, as a purple smoke cloud enveloped him. Doves burst out of it, carrying star shaped silver sparklers that burst into flame as the birds dropped them. They floated gently to the ground like so much silver snow. They sparkled through their descent and just before they hit the ground, they burnt out. "Pretty isn't it?" He said, lips curving upwards in a true smile.

I felt myself smile in response as I thought, "yes, you are."

* * *

Now, three years later, we were the best of friends and… nothing. Nothing has happened. He seems completely oblivious to anything I do that could be seen as even mildly romantic. It was frustrating. I would waste hours coming up with something and he would completely ignore it as if nothing happened.

I glanced over at him wistfully. He was still just as gorgeous as the day I first met him, possibly even more so, as he got older. He'd let his hair grow out (no idea why, it only got tangled more easily, but hey, I wasn't about to complain), and he'd grown to be taller, quite a bit taller than me. I had to look up at him now.

"What's wrong Shinichi? You're spacing out again." He asked, sounding mildly curious. I sighed. He was curious about everything except the one subject I really wanted him to ask about (and fish). Another sigh escaped my lips and he frowned.

"Kaito… You're an idiot." He started at me, uncomprehending. Suddenly all the frustration I'd felt over the last three years that I'd managed to keep behind closed lips surged up and forced the words out of my mouth. "Three years, and you've never even noticed." Tears were burning behind my eyelids. One tear slipped past and rolled down my cheek. "I love you, you idiot."

* * *

**AN:** Well, that was fun. First time I've ever written anything resembling ShinKai, so I'm pretty proud of myself. I'll probably come back to this later and add more to it, but for now, I'm too busy. High school is a nightmare. I have no time to myself anymore. Which means I haven't had time to write. It sucks.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed "Untangled" and I'll see you next time. Whenever that is.


	9. I'm Not Listening

**I'm Not Listening**

* * *

"Kaito, I have a question. Why is it always _me_..?" I groaned, sprawling inelegantly across our king size bed and curled my fingers into the creases of the quilted blue and red duvet. It was something Kaito's mother had given us when he first moved in. I felt the mattress dip as it took on Kaito's weight.

"It's 'cause you're _way_ too sexy for your own good, babe." I could almost _hear_ him grinning.

"Fuck off," I muttered, throwing an arm over my face and hoping that, by some miracle he would actually _read_ the signs and understand that I wanted to be _alone_. The bed springs creaked and for one _stupid_ moment, I actually thought he'd heard my unvoiced wishes.

Familiar lips, rough and warm, pressed softly against mine, and feather light fingers caressed my cheek. Of _course_ he hadn't listened to me, _what_ was I thinking? I pulled my right hand out from underneath me and ran it through his hair, reveling in the feel of it. Contrary to popular belief, Kaito's hair is nothing like a bird's nest. In the mornings it was artfully mussed (usually by me) because _he_ felt it gave him a "bad boy" look. It was really, completely tangle-free. Felt like silk on the skin of my hand.

Grinning, I clenched the hand, grasping his hair tighter and using it as leverage to pull him closer. He moaned in response to the changing angle and nibbled at my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gave it to him gladly, shivering with desire as his tongue passed my lips. Kaito, I had learned recently, could tie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue. It certainly showed.

My hands slipped under his shirt, inching it upwards and over his head, breaking contact with his lips for only a moment. He really is gorgeous, I mused as he recaptured my lips. Chocolate brown hair that just was just long enough to brush his shoulders, dark humorous eyes with just a touch of violet to them, and a body that, in my opinion, had absolutely no peer. Well, I didn't have much to compare it to granted, but who cares?

A hand cupped my hardening erection through the slacks that I was seriously beginning to regret wearing. Really, they looked nice and they were horribly comfortable, but the zipper is unfortunately broken. It made them very hard to get out of without patience that I did not possess right now.

I groaned and flipped us over so that he was looking up at me, hair covering the left side of his face. He grimaced at the change in position but whatever he was going to say about it was lost as I started sucking at his neck, taking pleasure in the soft and delicious moans escaping his lips.

Times like this, Kaito was like a musical instrument. Making every sound imaginable, depending on what strings I pulled. It delighted me to be able to do this to him. Kaito dominated so much of my life; it was nice to put _him_ on the receiving end once in a while.

He squirmed beneath my touch, bringing my attention back to the present. I chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" I lowered my head, tracing a wet line from his neck down to his navel, stopping just shy of where I knew he really wanted me to touch.

"Stop it! You're such a tease!" He growled, tugging on my hair in a poor attempt to get me into the right position. I resisted a few seconds before conceding and unbuttoning his jeans, sliding them off his legs, leaving him in bright red, mistletoe patterned boxers. I stifled a laugh as he blushed.

"They were a gift from Aoko, I couldn't exactly refuse them!" He muttered, gasping as I took him into my hand and squeezed. "She'd murder me in my sleep!"

"Well, we don't want that." I reached into our bedside drawer and pulled a tube, glancing a the label briefly to make sure I had the right thing. The word raspberry leapt out at me. "Kaito? Dear?"

"Well, we wouldn't want that." I reached into our bedside drawer and pulled out a tube, glancing at the label quickly to make sure I had the right thing. The word "raspberry' leapt out at me. "Kaito? Dear?"

"Yes..?" His speech was slightly strangled thanks to my efforts.

"Stop buying strange things," I said, holding up the lube.

"But I thought you liked raspberries!" He protested, fingers inching the accursed slacks past my waist. Or at least they were trying to. And it's the effort that counts, right? Or is that the thought that counts? Well, either way...

"I do like raspberries but there is a time and a place and this is neither!" I said, grinning as I fiddled with the damn broken zipper. Finally, after struggling with it for a few seconds, I impatiently ripped it open, probably ruining the slacks in the process, but at the moment I wasn't too concerned about it.

"There's coconut in there too," he said, matching my grin. I blinked, and then started laughing.

"Where do you get this stuff?" I asked. He was about to open his mouth when I cut him off. "Never mind, I really don't want to know." I was going to say more but I caught sight of Kaito's hungry stare and knew I'd been talking way too long.

I grinned, and set about rectifying the situation.

* * *

Later, after the situation had been successfully righted, I took him into my arms and we just lay there, listening to each other breath. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed. "Stroke of midnight Love, make a wish."

"Can't, I already got what I wanted." He snuggled closer to me and I smiled, stroking his hair gently. He hummed approvingly and intertwined our fingers, sighing contently.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked drowsily.

"I got what I wanted too."

"Really? 'M glad..." Just like that, he fell asleep, still breathing softly on the skin of my neck. I moved my hand so that it draped over his waist and tucked his head under my chin. He murmured something about chocolate in his sleep and I chuckled.

"You know, I am so glad you don't listen to me." I brushed the hair out of his face and nestled closer to him, falling asleep. At least until the morning, when Kaito would wake up and jump on me, demanding we go open Christmas presents.

"Merry Christmas Kaito."

* * *

**AN:** So this _was_ going to be a lemon but I chickened out... But at least it got finished in time!

Also, I know this isn't very you, Christmas-like but I was pressed for time. I only just got it finished today and I'm _still_ not finished wrapping things. So, I apologize. But at least it's something, yeah?

Okay, I've learned something from this. One is to never leave things this late again and two is NEVER AGAIN am I going to write seme Shinichi without serious time to spend on it. He is not fun to write. I had such issues with this fic... And they're still OOC...

Last thing before I go: Merry Christmas you guys, hope you have a great day and you, know, cheers and all that!


	10. Useless

"Valentine's day," Kaito thinks to himself, as he pops a bite sized chocolate into his mouth, "is really, really pointless." Not that he minded getting free chocolate. Oh, no, not at all. Valentine's day was a day he looked forward to with sheer unconcealed glee.

Regardless of his willing participation, it was still pretty useless. As far as he was concerned anyways. I mean, you can confess on any day of the year, why do it today? Why use chocolate? It's all just an excuse for big corporations to get money.

"Hey Kaito, can I have a kiss?" The magician looks up, to see Shinichi there. His thoughts stop mid sentence. Surely he wasn't serious? This was Shinichi, one of the straightest people he knew (not to mention his crush on Ran)!

"Um..." He stares at the detective speculatively, taking in the lean figure, knowing eyes, and black hair with the cute cowlick at the back. He shrugs and motions for Shinichi to move closer.

-Approximately nine seconds later-

A the sharp sound of a slap rang out. Ran jumped out of her seat, startled and headed for the door. She paused as a voice shouted.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oi, you asked!" That was Shinichi and... Kaito? Did they get into another fight? She worriedly ran through possible scenarios in her head. There was more shouting, mostly unintelligible but she caught the word "chocolate" and varying insults on both sides.

Suddenly the argument cut off, and there was a muffled bang and a yelp of surprise. She hurried her pace and finally reached the door to the library. She flung the doors open and just as soon wished she hadn't.

"Oh, I..." She said weakly. A chair had been thrown or pushed into the corner, and it had toppled, disturbing several shelves, resulting in books strewn over the floor. Kaito was on his back, on the floor with a stunned expression on his face and Shinichi was on top of him. Kissing him. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she pulled the door closed again.

She didn't think they'd even noticed her. Wrong.

Shinichi pulled away and stared at his... friend? Kaito was thoroughly dazed, and not really up to conversation at the moment so he set about righting the knocked over chair and replacing the books in their proper places.

"What... What was that?" The detective turns to the magician, grinning.

"What that was is, a hell of a way to come out to your best friend. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I do. However," he added dryly, "a little warning might've been nice."

"Then your reaction wouldn't of been as genuine." Shinichi said cheerfully. Kaito grinned. He really was having a terribly adverse effect on his dear detective. "Either way, shall we go?"

"Of course." Kaito dashed forward and scooped the detective up bridal style, carrying him out the door, thinking, 'Maybe valentine's day isn't so useless after all!'

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this is so short! I knew I had to do something for Valentine's day (even if it is stupid) seeing as I didn't do anything last year! Anyways, this came out differently than expected... I was going to make Shinichi get mad at Kaito about it (he is initially I guess) but this just sort of, wrote itself... Kaito had a negative, pranksterish impact on Shinichi so he just kinda went with it and, I dunno.

P.S. To the people still waiting on story chapters, I'm really sorry. I've been having writer's block and I'm thinking about just taking a hiatus until further notice. (Like, when I get caught up!) I just keep getting distracted from what I'm supposed to be doing and coming up with new story ideas. (Thinking I'm better at doing that than writing!) Anyways, I'm really sorry, and they'll be out as soon as I can manage it!


End file.
